


Don't ever leave, she said to me

by screamtobeheard



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, au where she is alive, kisses and stuff, peter is kinda nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were gone," four whispered softly against her forehead. "I'm not, I'm right here, I'm not gonna leave you." She whispered back.</p><p>Tris faked her death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever leave, she said to me

"What do you mean she's alive? Where are you talking about?" Four asked his heart beating fast. Amar smiled a little at him.   
"I mean she faked it, she faked her death." Four could hardly breathe. She was alive. She was not death. Tris was alive. "Why would she fake it.." he mumbled. Amar shook his head. "She had to, don't you understand? Wait where are you going?" Four didn't listen to him anymore before he was running.

He had to find her. He had been searching for at least three hours without result. And he didn't expect to find her the first day. But he had to try. He had to ask everybody. Everybody he knew. 

"You know you're not going to find her huh?" Marcus said. Four looked at him. He could kill him. He should kill him. "Your girlfriend is dead, Tobias," Marcus spat at him. Four stayed calm and smiled at him. "She's not, one day you will be though." 

He didn't bother trying Christina again since he had yelled at her when she said she didn't know where she was. She then started crying and he felt kinda bad for it, but really not. Then he knocked on his last suspect's door. Peter opened the door really not amused to see him. He didn't look surprised either.

"What do you want?" He asked a little uninterested.   
"Is she here?" He asked immediately. Peter's facial expression changed for a slight second before he answered. "I don't know who she is." Four wanted to punch him. No wait he was actually going to punch him. 

Peter yelped and fell over. "I know she's hiding somewhere. She is here isn't she?" He said angrily. Peter stared at him without saying anything. Then he got up. "Shut the door," he said and four slowly closed and locked it. 

Four stared impatiently at him. Peter sighed. "Hey princess,you might wanna come here for a minute, seems like someone figured it out and he just punched me!" Peter yelled. It was quiet for a second before he could hear running. 

The moment he saw her he felt alive again. She came running down the stairs. Her hair going up and down. When she reached the floor she looked at him. Her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Tobias," is the only thing she said before he ran towards her and got her in his arms. 

The pain he had felt because of her death came back but this time there was also happiness, because she was alive. He was holding her again. "Tris, tris. Tris.." He tried to form sentences but everytime he would make crying sounds. Tris put her hand on his cheek and was crying to. "I love you" and then he kissed her. Peter was still somewhere in the room but neither of them seemed to care, maybe he had left, who knows.

"I thought you were gone," four whispered softly against her forehead. "I'm not, I'm right here, I'm not gonna leave you." She whispered back. For a second she glanced at Peter. "We're going to my room. Alright? So get out and do something," she said to him and four almost laughed at how peter obeyed her and left. 

Her hands went back to his face. And he looked at her. At her eyes, her nose, her lips. "You're back. You're really here." Then he kissed her again. Her hands tightened in his shirt and he stroked her back. 

"What do you want to do now I'm back?" Tris asked him. "I just want to hold you. All day, all night even. I want to hold you for the rest of my life, tris. Nobody is going to take you away from me," he said and tris nodded with tears in her eyes. 

"Let's go to the couch," she said and he nodded. Without letting go of her waist they tumbled on the couch. Tris falling on top of him. She kissed him again and he wondered if she felt the same pain he had felt when he heard she died. He put his face in her neck and placed a kiss there. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. His hands went to stroke her back and her hair. Tris's hands were again on his face. 

"Amar told you?" She asked softly and he nodded. "Thank god." She said then and laughed a little. Four titled her head so she was looking at him. " I was scared I had lost you. And I love you so much tris prior. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you." He said and she kissed him while the tears were streaming down his face. Her hand stroked his cheek softly and went down to his lips. " I love you. I love you Tobias." It was the only thing that needed to be said. Four held her, all day, all night , and planned to do it everyday.


End file.
